Sang de Wyverne
by Nevermind555
Summary: La Wyverne déferle dans la vie de Kanon, n'y laissant plus aucune place et ravageant son coeur. Un zeste de Pandora au final. OS.


**Sang de Wyverne**

Une nouvelle fois, les draps de la place abandonnée voilà quelques heures étaient froids. Kanon y passait la main, machinalement, avec un soupir. Puis il bascula sur le dos, regard fixé au plafond.

Ce qui, au départ, s'était fondé sur un jeu - de séduction certes ! - virait à l'obsession profonde du côté du Dragon des Mers. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de l'avoir prévenu, mis en garde !... Ce que Kanon avait pris pour un amusement devenait un poison. Ah, il avait bien envisagé toutes les possibilités - d'ailleurs les marques de griffures et morsures laissées dans sa chair par la Wyverne démontraient sans équivoque possible la bataille dominatrice que se livraient les amants - mais que l'amour le frappe ainsi, en plein cœur de surcroît, traîtreusement, jamais il n'aurait pu voir arriver le coup !...

* * *

Il tira rageusement les draps de dessus son corps nu et se leva, s'étirant tel un chat.

A dire vrai, il maudissait la Wyverne. Mais le fait était là : il l'avait dans la peau malgré ses superbes écailles !... le cadet des gémeaux déchus pensait avoir pourtant tout vu...

Il lâcha un grognement d'agacement profond, s'étant levé du pied gauche malgré la nuit fantastique passée en compagnie du plus fougueux des amants que les Enfers aient porté !...

En se glissant sous la douche, il grimaça : les marques semblaient plus profondes que les précédentes, à croire que la Wyverne souhaitait y laisser son empreinte jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive !...

L'eau ruisselant sur le corps ravagé, Kanon ferma les yeux. D'accord... on parle d'un Juge là... un Juge, bon sang !... ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer !...

* * *

Kanon avait fait un pari audacieux : celui de faire avouer à la Wyverne ses sentiments. Or, le Juge préférait la démonstration de force - douloureuse mais si jouissive - aux paroles insensées. Même les sens en perdition, Rhadamanthys ne lâchait rien !... il se contentait de rugir de contentement. Kanon, lui, misait sur un "je t'aime" lâché au détour d'une étreinte passionnée. Des nuits qu'il s'appliquait à faire perdre toujours davantage la tête à la Wyverne sans rien obtenir d'autre que des grognements de la part de l'animal !... au moment où Kanon sentait la victoire pointer, c'était son propre corps qui défaillait, dans des gerbes successives éblouissantes dont se nourrissait la Wyverne. Un "je t'aime" n'était pourtant pas beaucoup demandé !... et Kanon était prêt à être damné pour cela, pour entendre cet enchaînement de mots brefs couler hors des lèvres sèches de celui à qui il se nouait, nuit après nuit. Cet amour lui faisait verser des larmes de sang.

Il était fort, son Juge. Fort et fier. Du minerai brut tachant un écrin de velours. Tout, absolument tout chez Rhadamanthys rappelait la force et la position, dominantes. Il représentait l'incarnation même, et ce n'était plus un mystère pour personne, rangs alliés ou adversaires, de l'excellence attendue d'un soldat. Oui, ce Juge-là était incorruptible, intègre, servant son maître avec une loyauté non déjouée. C'est ce qui avait plu à Kanon, lui qui passait d'un maître à l'autre sans abîmer sa facette. Rhadamanthys était absolument incapable de trahir son rang, même si fréquenter un Gold repenti était le début d'un sentier menant tout droit à la compromission. Il y avait fort à parier que cet état de fait ne convenait guère au Juge et que les marques laissées dans les chairs de son compagnon soulignaient à merveille l'abîme dans lequel venait s'arrimer son âme déchue.

C'était plus fort que la Wyverne : chaque battement de cils de Kanon, chaque mimique, chaque geste étaient devenus une drogue dure. Il en avait besoin, autant que de scotch, pour noyer toute la noirceur qui lui submergeait l'habit intérieur. Kanon revêtait, aux yeux du Juge, le rêve d'un demi-dieu bercé dans la déchéance la plus totale, la beauté et la pureté grecques tombées de leur piédestal. Et le Juge aimait ajouter sa touche personnelle à ce qui était déjà brisé et déchu. Il appréciait de fouler aux pieds ce qui avait été sacré jadis.

Des siècles, passés à juger les innombrables fautes de l'humanité entière, avaient rendu la Wyverne dure comme de la pierre, hermétique à toute bousculade. En outre, il semblait que sa voix, déjà porteuse, s'était amplifiée, si bien que le moindre son devenait un hurlement. Encore quelque chose qui rappelait la puissance... Kanon ne se lassait pas de la voix profonde du Juge, rendue d'autant plus rocailleuse par l'abus de tabac qu'il rinçait à l'alcool lourd. Bref, vous l'aurez compris, la Wyverne se mouvait dans les cieux les plus masculins qui soient.

* * *

Assis devant sa tasse de café, Kanon soupirait, menton posé négligemment dans le creux de sa main, touillant le contenu d'un air absent. Il lui manquait déjà... c'était fou de penser cela !... ce foutu Juge lui faisait oublier chaque pan de son amour propre, détruisant la moindre parcelle d'orgueil, ravageant la fierté guerrière !... en sa présence, Kanon se voyait incapable de penser, obéissant uniquement aux élans toujours plus poussés de son corps qui ne souhaitait que s'écraser une nouvelle fois contre celui de la Wyverne !... plaquer ses lèvres contre celles, dures, du monstre de puissance, dévorer tout ce qu'il tentera de camoufler puis se mélanger à lui dans une surexplosion de force poussée à son paroxysme !... à cet appel, le corps du jeune homme se faisait pressant jusqu'à en devenir douloureux. Foutue Wyverne ! Pouvait-on à ce point perdre la tête et la raison pour un Juge venu du fonds des âges ?...

* * *

Le britannique ne s'était pas contenté de marquer des sillons fous et profonds dans la chair du jeune Dragon ; il avait posé sa patte au sein même du logis de Kanon, laissant négligemment traîner cadavres de bouteilles de scotch d'âge, paquets de cigarettes vides et j'en passe !... à croire qu'il marquait son territoire nouvellement conquis !... ces vestiges juraient fort dans le paysage tout en prenant plaisir à rappeler à Kanon quel était celui qui partageait ses nuits les plus folles.

* * *

Sa journée, Kanon la passera à l'attendre. Attendre... il ne fait plus que cela. Il attend avec appréhension le soir, ou même tard dans la nuit, lorsque la Wyverne viendra et fera son lit dans le sien, où il lui effleurera l'âme de sa griffe nue, où ses dents viendront se planter dans la peau frémissante, redessinant à loisir chaque muscle, où les oreilles iront se gausser des cris arrachés de gré ou de force, dans la moiteur collante des corps entrelacés, entremêlés jusqu'à s'écarteler en un ballet violent, saccadé ou cadencé. Kanon ne vit plus que pour ces moments. Il en est devenu l'esclave volontaire, lié au Juge par un accord tacite qui fera crier toujours plus haut, lorsque le plaisir touche enfin les étoiles, leur pillant un peu de brillance pour mieux s'assombrir ensuite, jouant un peu au firmament des cieux.

A y regarder de plus près, sa relation avec la Wyverne ne faisait que l'avilir chaque nuit davantage. Que restera-t-il de lui, Kanon se le demande... d'eux, il n'en parle même pas !... Rhadamanthys prend tout et ne laisse rien. Pas même l'ombre d'un vestige. Il pille Kanon comme on profane un tombeau sacré. Prendre, il ne sait que prendre. Kanon se sent dépouillé pour mieux se parer des oripeaux de grandeur, d'une gloire passée, fanée, flétrie. Le Dragon le plus jeune ne sait plus désormais qu'étancher la soif du plus puissant des deux.

* * *

Un doux ronronnement voisin chasse ces pensées morbides. Il vient feuler l'instant d'après, dressé pour mieux recommencer la joute. Et ils ne feront que cela : s'aimer. D'une triste façon, certes, mais s'aimer !... et les dieux n'y changeront rien, quand bien même ils se ligueront tous avec, pour bannière, cette hystérie qui s'est emparée, en moins d'une demi-seconde, de deux dragons fous.

Une fois la nuit épuisée, la Wyverne retournera auprès de ses pairs et de son maître. Pour servir. Pour combattre, sans arrière-pensée, aucune. C'est en cela que l'on distingue un bon soldat, à sa dévotion exclusive pour un maître injuste. Si Hadès demandait à Rhadamanthys la tête de Kanon, l'Anglais la lui couperait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et la ferait porter sur un plateau, sans procession ni sanglots déplacés. Servir Hadès, par Athéna, c'est ce que ce Juge fait de mieux, ce pour quoi il est taillé, la raison qui meut autant de muscles !...

* * *

Il existe, aux yeux de Kanon, une ombre monumentale au tableau ; une ombre plus immense encore que le goût immodéré du Juge pour le scotch et le tabac, plus vicelarde encore que de servir un maître dépravé. Une ombre qui porte des jupes. Une joueuse de harpe qui, semble-t-il, ensorcelle encore aujourd'hui l'âme scellée de la Wyverne. Contre ce lien indéfectible et durable, taillé dans un sang rocheux depuis une éternité, depuis que les Juges dominent sur les Enfers, Kanon ne peut rien. Et c'est avec la rage au ventre qu'il se doit de le reconnaître et de l'admettre. Son amant de nuit retournera immanquablement à son domaine de jour où il appliquera à la lettre les ordres devenus soupirs de sa maîtresse de toujours. C'est ainsi... et les larmes couvrant les cris de Kanon n'y pourront rien. Ce destin-là, nul dragon n'est en mesure de pouvoir le contrôler. Jamais. A quoi bon supplier dans ces conditions ?... à quoi bon vouloir prolonger des moments qui prendront fin tôt ou tard ?...

Kanon pansera ses plaies et bosses, yeux rougis d'amertume, tandis que Rhadamanthys tombera sous le regard de fer d'une femme faite démon.


End file.
